


negated hesitancy

by mushroomherb



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Doctor!Hannibal, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Making Love, Male Prostitute!Will, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitute AU, Smut, Tacky Plot Really, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Hannibal Lecter Homosexual yessssss!!! deal with it y’all haters, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, hannigram smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomherb/pseuds/mushroomherb
Summary: will graham and hannibal lecter have sex and talk after. our boys snogging. and shagging. that's the summary.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	negated hesitancy

**Author's Note:**

> why... did I write this...  
> why... did I not regret this...  
> why... hannigram exists...

Sometimes they were rough with Will and he did not care. Sometimes they were rough and Will would curse at them, though they would only think it was because he enjoyed their thrusts so much and not something quite the opposite. Some other times he asked if they could be a little gentler, some heeded to his request, some didn’t even give an ear and just _assaulted_ him. But the money was good, _very good_ , and he wouldn’t say anything just because he was going to be very sore the next day.

Some other times, when Will was lucky, _this did not happen very often_ , scarce, almost, they were never forcing, never _rough_ , gentle and caring and actually _listened_ to Will, to what he liked and observant of what made him shudder, what made his eyebrows scrunched up in delight, what made the whimper a constant pendulum.

Which was what was happening right at the moment, as he found himself being _spread_ , _opened_ , _debauched_ , in a way he never felt before, in the most passionately gentle way possible, in the most _loving_ way possible. As if he was not some kind of a dirty whore, as if he was worth everything in this world to be treated that way.

Nobody had ever fucked him like that.

Nobody had ever fucked him like _this_ either.

Hard chest heaved beneath him, sweaty and panting against his back as he was being deliciously thrusted into. Hannibal reached down from his fingers’ ministrations on his curls, to grip tight around an untouched cock and _stroke_ , fast.

Will almost went undone with that only, head thrown back to rest on the man’s left shoulder, who was pumping up with his girth from underneath him with no less grace than he did anything else, with unyielding strength no one else seemed to possess, sinful lips of many prowess trailed up and down Will’s chest, sucking for some moan-worthy seconds before moving on to mark his neck.

Will was utterly wanton (for Hannibal only) and he had no shame with it.

“Spread your legs wider, love,” Hannibal growled out, barely managed to speak in between persistently ardent pounding.

And what to do but exactly that? Sore legs wide up in the air, Hannibal’s hands a sturdy pair of support at the back of his knees, with athletic arms he brought Will’s body up and down as if the younger man was nothing but a delicate feather above him.

Like that until Will could no longer process what was actually happening, moans and whimpers and whines so loud he was sure were they in a hotel, the staff would receive hefty amount of noise complaints after he was done being _thoroughly_ fucked.

But he could not care less. Hannibal’s hand reached up to tug Will by the back of his neck, kissed him on the lips and his pair was so heavily-saturated with ardour, his movements stopped to a slow pace, murmuring filthy little nothings against the younger man’s ear, mindless and ruffled. Will took all the credit to being the one who made Hannibal Lecter like that.

“ _Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal_ , yes, yes, yes, ah– fuck. There, ngggh, don’t stop, don’t stop, yeah– Han– ah, _Hannibal_ ,” he could only chant, when the man thrusted up once, twice, thrice with so much power he felt his whole body shuddered and shaking. And without even being given some few seconds to appreciate the rows of teeth sucking on his neck, Hannibal had let go of his hold around Will’s body, moved aside from under as silent and graceful as a cat, only to loom over Will’s wanton and sweaty body again the next second, enveloping with an embrace so tight and erotic for he did not wait to push inside again.

The man above Will leaned down, closer to the small space between his neck and shoulder, Will could feel the heat in his stomach even more, as the man kissed, sucked, licked the skin there, already starting to go purple from his lips and teeth. And it _would_ leave beautiful marks that he hoped would never go away with time.

“Hannibal,” he whispered, only because he couldn’t find himself to say it in a louder tone, with the man, Hannibal, who he had come to _like_ over the past few months, kept kissing his neck, thrusts relentless from between his legs, hands (big, strong hands) tracing softly all over Will’s skin, leaving him a shivering and a sweaty mess.

Only when Will arched his back to be even closer to the older man, wanting the feel of Hannibal all over his body, did the doctor pushes up, eyes flit straight to Will’s blue ones, put his palm onto Will’s thigh, bringing both slender, adequately muscled legs up to rest on his broad shoulders.

Will could only moan and _whine_ and shut his eyes off when he felt kisses on his feet, tracing, almost up to his inner thigh, felt Hannibal’s warm hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes, Hannibal was already looking intently at him as he asked, “Is this okay, Will?”

 _God, fuck, yes, yes, so okay, more than okay_.

How many times had he _done_ this with Will? Yet the man still asked, always, always the gentleman. And such a ridiculous thing it was for how willing Will was to let the man do anything to him.

The younger man only nodded and answered, “Harder, Hannibal,” in something he could only describe as a desperate whisper, he probably did not even sound comprehensible, but Hannibal just smiled slightly at him, slowing down to an almost torturous rhythm, _fucked_ Will _so hard_ in three earnest thrusts of his hips, ones that produced sound so obscene and pushed Will up following the movements. And just then that he really _moved_. Harder and faster and taking Will’s breath away with each slapping sound.

He was being kissed all the while, his skin all over his neck and chest getting mapped out, like some kind of a hungry lover making love to his lady after a war separated them. Will paid no mind as his body rocked along with Hannibal’s and it just a time or two for him to wait for him being undone. The bed creaked for how hard Hannibal pounded into his ass, but not noisily that he could not hear their mingled gasps and panting breath so lewd in the room.

Did not take Will long to come in Hannibal’s hand, mouth opened in the most sinful way possible with Hannibal’s name whispered wantonly. The man had sneakily reached between both their bodies and stroked and pumped and _worshipped_ Will with that big hand of his. Did not take long either for the doctor to grit his teeth, breaths hard and short, hips locked with Will's as he was pulsating and twitching like a green boy, buried inside as deep as he could, as deep as Will let him to (he always let him, to fuck him _raw_ , to _bury_ his seed inside, he had come to a conclusion that he would really let Hannibal do anything, after the doctor’s seventh appearance at his doorstep bringing fucking breakfast of incredibly tasty scrambled egg).

Hannibal was smiling at him when he came to, still so in daze and a sated state, so sweetly he couldn’t not smile back at the man. The familiar feeling of loss was immediate when Hannibal pulled out and stood up, going to his small bathroom, coming back with warm towel and began to clean up after them both. Will’s smile was an earnest one from being taken care of and he lost himself in the feeling of the older man’s caresses against his stomach.

“Thank you,” he said after Hannibal’s done, putting away the towel and climbed back to bed and positioned himself beside Will, who curled up to his embrace immediately. Will planted a peck on the man’s chest, in turn Hannibal kissed the younger man’s curly mop of brown hair, and was so sleepy already. Will chuckled a little and said, “go to sleep,” and sleep did come straight after that.

It was going to need a minute or two for Will to fall asleep after Hannibal, like always, as always.

Realisation came shortly after. He could be like this, could have this, could have Hannibal for himself, for a long period of time (for forever, actually), if he was brave enough to tell Hannibal. If he was brave enough to return the doctor’s feelings.

If he was just– _brave_.

But he was still in the middle of the road, of going all the way towards Hannibal, or coming back to his shell and be _pathetic_ and desperate and _stupid_.

Because Hannibal had offered him _everything_ , when he had told Will he would always want Will for the rest of his life, only Will.

And Will was stupid and he did not want to be stupid anymore but everything was just… _scary_.

He had been made to feel like he was unlovable all his life. And that thing, when being faced against somebody who _actually_ loved him, that was a pretty scary thing.

Scary did not even cut it.

It was _frightening_.

For someone to care for him, for someone to actually _like_ him, for someone to not take advantage of him, for someone to _worship_ him. Hannibal was the only one who had made Will feel things he forgot about, the only one who did _things_ nobody ever before, the only one who _looked_ at him and _smiled_ at him from the deepest part of a human’s heart while he fu–

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Hannibal was not fucking him.

Not _only_ fucking him. At least not anymore, not ever since he came to Will’s house that was an hour away from Baltimore, a bouquet of flowers Will didn’t know the name of behind his back, snacks ( _expensive fucking snacks_ ) for his seven dogs, and a set of meal more delicious than Will ever had before.

“You’ve been… making love to me,” he said, out loud, as realisation came knocking every part of his brain and his heart, as the frightened part of his mind quickly seeped away. Could feel Hannibal’s eyes snapped open in the dark, could feel the hitching of breath, could feel everything from the older man beside him, who was hugging him so tightly in his sleepy state.

But it was just that. Just that and nothing else. The arms on Will’s body were still draping, calm, fingers brushing softly against Will’s pale skin. Like what was just said out loud was nothing to Hannibal, not nothing like that but, _nothing_ , like it was not something so surprising.

But it was, for Will. Could not see that before. Could not realise that before. Could not feel that before. Or maybe he could, he felt, he _knew_ , only the brain of Will was something very stubborn and in denial after so long of being _used_ by strangers and he didn’t _know_ , what to do with it. What to do with Hannibal. With Hannibal’s feelings so in display and no shame at all and _proud_.

“I did,” the doctor paused, “I am, Will. Want to, again, if I can, if you let me,” came Hannibal’s answer, in between gentle kisses upon the juncture between his shoulder and neck. Soft breath moved up towards Will’s temple, knuckles grazing his cheek, a long kiss on his forehead.

Will wanted to punch him for that. Punch him, and maybe knock some sense into his head, punch him again.

Because– because, _no._ _Can’t_. _No_.

A pair of blue looked sideways, into the depth of darkness of Hannibal’s eyes, asking, _searching_. The questions he wanted to ask, the answers he wanted to hear. So evident from the deep darkness. So clear in the calm in and out of breathings.

 _No_. (Why not?)

 _You can’t, I can’t–_ (Yes, we can.)

 _What about your reputation?_ (What about it?)

 _I’m just a wh–_ (No, stop. You're my love and I will not let you look at yourself like that again.)

Why was the doubts swirling in his brain seemed to scramble away in fear at that? So easy like that?

“Are you– are you sure, Hannibal?”

“Why would I not be sure, Sweetling?”

And Will chuckled at that, head bowed down to hide a face marred with scarlet blush, kissed the firm plane of Hannibal’s chest many times so he could stop laughing.

He did not even know why he was laughing. Supposed the situation was too much of a joy that he could not contain his buried emotions.

And Hannibal’s eyes never strayed even one second from his, wide and amused smile adorning his face. He also did not question the laugh.

The kiss he felt upon the crown of his head, and the hands rubbing softly up and down his sides were enough for Will to look up, no doubts in his head anymore and he was very close on the verge of fucking crying.

He felt no shame to let it out as Hannibal ravaged his lips with utter abandon.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> epilogue: will stopped being a prostitute, that’s not even a question since y’all know how deadly protective hannibal is 🤠 🍸🔪🗡🪓 prolly living near the beach and repair boat motors with hannibal cooking some kinda pretentious delicious 5-star dishes in the house, they lived happily ever after. and disgustingly snogging and shagging every chance they get.


End file.
